A New Beginning
by Samantha114
Summary: Kyoya x OC. Vivian Sipat never planned on making friends at Ouran Academy. She wanted nothing more then to finish up high school peacefully...until she met Kyoya Ootori of course. How will the Shadow King of the host club react to the new student? This is my first OHSHC fanfic, so please be kind. Rated T for now; subject to change. Enjoy and don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction, so please go easy on me. This chapter is from my OC's POV. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 1: Vivian Sipat**

_ The darkness was all around me. Everywhere I looked it was pitch black. I could feel my heart hammering against my chest. My breathing quickened. _I can't take it, _I thought. A dark, sinister laugh pierced the air. I shuddered with fear. _

_ "Vivian!" The voice yelled. My breathing caught. I stood paralyzed with fear. My worst fear had become a reality; not being able to see or defend myself. I only thought my heart was beating fast before. I only thought I was scared before. _

_ "Vivian! Wake up!" The voice shouted again. _Wake up?_ I heard an insistent beeping in the background. _

My eyes shot open to see my grandma. Relief flooded over me. _Thank god it was only a dream._ I turned my attention toward my grandma which turned out to be a mistake. Her face held the tell-tale signs of irritation and frustration. She must have been trying to wake me up this whole time.

"Morning Nana…?" I greeted as a question smiling. She didn't look amused.

"Vivian," she chastised, "I've been trying to wake you up for the last 25 minutes. I don't know what you're going to do at that fancy Japanese academy when you don't have me to wake you up every morning."

"Nana, it's called Ouran, and I told you. I'm going to get a really loud alarm clock that will wake me up on time." I said with a laugh.

"Well, you had better get up and ready because your flight leaves in 2 hours. You need to hurry or else you won't make it through security." She said in a threatening tone. I fought the urge to giggle. Nana couldn't be threatening if she tried.

"Don't worry Nana, I've been packed for 3 days and my apartment is all taken care of. All I need to do is get dressed and go to the airport." I said.

"I forget how smart you are, Vivy. Grandpa and I will miss you," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry Nana, it will be okay. I promise I'll call so much you'll get sick of me." I said softly.

"Okay," she said, regaining her composure, "Get dressed so your grandpa can take you to the airport."

"Okay," I said.

She exited the room and left me to get dressed. I pulled out my travel day outfit, which I had prepared 3 days ago, and quickly got dressed. I went into the bathroom to finish getting ready. I hesitantly looked in the mirror. My dark hazel eyes were dull with exhaustion. My hair looked like a family of birds created a nest in it. With a frustrated sigh, I got myself together.

"Vivian!" Grandpa called, "Breakfast!"

I started the trek downstairs, following the enticing smell of chocolate chip waffles. As soon as I got down there, I rushed to my spot at the table and dug into the waffles. Nana laughed at me.

"You'd better watch out with those waffles," she teased, "It'll go straight to your bottom,"

It was a common joke in my house. I ate food, mostly sweets, like a pig, but never gained any weight.

"I do so much schoolwork, I burn calories," I countered, my mouth full of waffles.

After I was sufficiently stuffed, I grabbed my luggage.

"Let's go Grandpa," I said.

The ride to the airport was short and quiet. After I got out, I saw that Grandpa had tears in his eyes.

"Not you too Grandpa," I said, "I promise I will call and write all the time, just please don't cry." I said, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

I hugged him close, savoring his comforting scent and warmth. "I love you Grandpa," I said.

"I love you too, Vivy," he said back, tears now falling freely.

The intercom interrupted our goodbyes. "Last call for security checks on flight 204 to Japan,"

"I have to go Grandpa. I'll talk to you soon. Tell Nana I love her." I said.

"I will. Be safe Vivy," he called.

I smiled and walked away. The rest of the day passed by in a blur. I didn't really pay attention to what I was doing. I had traveled so many times; the process was almost second nature.

The flight was pretty boring. There was a little turbulence, but nothing I hadn't encountered before. Before I knew it, I was in Japan. I hailed down a taxi and gave them my new address which was just a few blocks away from Ouran Academy.

The apartment was spectacular. It was already furnished, so all I needed to do was unpack and buy food. I looked at the time. _6 pm already!?_ I took out an outfit for tomorrow. I went into the kitchen and saw a brochure on the counter for take-out. _Nana, you are too kind._ I ordered some food and sat down. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is from Kyoya's point of view and it might be a bit OOC, if it is, I sincerely apologize. Please enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 2: Kyoya Ootori**

"Kyoya! Is everything prepared for our 'prince charming' cosplays?" Tamaki asked me.

"Yes, Tamaki. Everything is ready." I said, taking a few notes in my book.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get dressed!" he said.

With a sigh, I set down my book and went to the changing rooms. I regarded my outfit with a look of horror. It was a white, puff sleeve tunic with a green vest and green tights. I looked like Robin Hood from hell.

Once all of the others were dressed, I felt slightly better. It turns out that my costume was the best looking.

"The Host Club is now open for business!" Tamaki exclaimed. A hoard of girls came through the door.

Everyone settled into their respective places, until someone new walked through the door.

"Um, excuse me?" she called.

She was quite the girl. Her hair hung in waves around her face, she wore no makeup, but somehow outshined the rest of the girls with her hazel-brown eyes and plump lips, and, although she wore the Ouran uniform, she stood out among the rest. I didn't realize I was staring until her eyes met mine and she blushed.

"Can we help you with something?" I asked.

"I'm looking for a usable music room with a piano so that I can practice. I thought this was the place. Sorry." She said. She turned to walk out the door.

"Wait!" I called, "We do have a piano in here. We're just having a host club meeting. You're more than welcome to stay, it's no trouble,"

"Uh, sure." She said, "I'm Vivian Sipat. I'm a new 3rd year student. I just transferred here from Manila." She said.

"Sipat? As in the Sipat merchant and trading empire?" Hikaru asked.

"One in the same," she asked, "may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin and this is my twin brother Karou Hitachiin." He said.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh," Tamaki said proudly.

Honey was next. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Honey, and this is Takashi Morinozuka, but we call him Mori."

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka; it's nice to meet you." Haruhi said, giving her a trademark smile.

"And you are…" She asked, looking at me. I must have been staring again.

"Kyoya Ootori pleased to meet you. Would you like me to show you the piano?" I asked her.

"That would be lovely, thank you." She said.

"Right this way," I said. I led her to the corner of the room where the piano was.

"Are you sure I won't disturb anyone? I wouldn't want to intrude upon your club." She said.

"Of course not, I'm actually excited to see some musical talent in my year. The only other people who can play are Tamaki and I." I said.

"You can stay if you'd like, I always love playing for people." She said.

I knew Tamaki would like to have me out there right now, but I was already so interested in this girl…it was a strange feeling for me. I've never felt affection towards anyone. I guess there's a first for everything.

"Sure, what are you going to play?" I asked.

"It's one I composed myself. I haven't played this one for anyone yet, so hopefully you like it." She said.

I smiled. "I'm honored."

She turned towards the keys and began to play. I was mesmerized. The composition was beautiful. She conveyed such emotion in her music. It was ominous and mysterious and amazing. If I wasn't sure about my feelings before, I sure was now. I was a goner.

She turned to me after she finished. I probably had the most idiotic look on my face.

"So, what did you think?" She asked nervously.

"That was a gorgeous piece," I said honestly.

She blushed. "I'm glad you liked it,"

"So what brings you to Ouran?" I asked.

"Well, I got a scholarship for my last year of high school to come to Ouran. I moved from Manila alone so that I can gain some independence." She said.

"Wow, that's great. Your parents must be proud." I said.

"Actually my parents are no longer with me," she said, sadness evident in her eyes.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _"I'm so sorry to hear that," I said.

"It's fine; to be quite honest, I don't even know if they're dead or not. They disappeared about five years ago on a business trip to Germany. Naturally, I'd like to stay on the optimistic side, but reality and optimism usually don't see eye to eye." She said.

"I know what you mean." I said.

"So, enough with the sad stuff," she said, "what's this club of yours?"

"It's a host club. We entertain young ladies." I said.

"It seems interesting. What do you have to do to join? I'd love to become a member." She said.

"You just basically show up," I told her, "you request one of the hosts to entertain you, such as Tamaki, Haruhi, Karou, Hikaru, Mori, Honey, me…girls seem to like it a lot,"

Right then, the bell for class rang. She looked at her schedule. "Do you know where AP Calculus is?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have that class next. I could walk you there if you'd like…" I said.

"Sure, that would be great." She said.

After I changed out of my horrid costume, I walked Vivian to Calculus. The walk was pretty short, so there wasn't really much time to start a conversation. Shortly after we arrived, Vivian got placed across the room from me, so that prevented us from talking during this class.

It was sort of a blessing in disguise. I needed to think about what had happened. I was really attracted to her, which was something I had never encountered before. No one in my family had ever fallen in love. It's just something that doesn't happen in the Ootori family. But here it was happening to me…

I couldn't help but admire her from where I sat. Usually, I didn't try so hard to get to know people; I would just search myself. But I wanted to get to know this girl. I wanted to hear from her about her life. From the minute I saw her, I knew. I was going to make her mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the people who have read this story. I intend on completing this story, so please, bear with me. I might not have mentioned this in the first chapter, but just to avoid confusion, this story takes place after the anime. Please enjoy and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EVEN REMOTELY ASSOCIATED WITH OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

Kyoya POV

"Kyyyoooyyaaa!" Tamaki's insistent voice called from music room 3. I sighed as I thought about all of the possible schemes that could be running through his head.

"What is it, Tamaki?" I said, pushing my glasses up my nose.

"What do you say we go to Okinawa this weekend?" He asked, "We can bring the entire host club and have a nice little vacation!" His eyes were lit up with that usual childlike excitement they usually were.

"I suppose it's not a horrible idea," I said. I turned back towards my laptop and began the preparations for the trip. It would be a lot of hassle, but I can't name any of Tamaki's plans that weren't.

3rd Person POV

Tamaki ran towards Haruhi with a huge smile on his face. "Haruhi!" He called, "Pack your bags because we're going to Okinawa for the weekend!"

Haruhi sighed. "Senpai, I don't know if my father will let me…and besides, remember what happened last time?" She shuddered, remembering the last beach vacation they had.

"I promise that will not happen again. I will protect my darling daughter!" Tamaki said with determination.

"And my father?" She said doubtfully.

"Already taken care of," Kyoya said from his computer, "What do you say we leave right after school?"

"Sounds good!" Tamaki exclaimed, dragging a miffed looking Haruhi with him, "We'll go tell the others!"

Hikaru, Karou, Honey, and Mori were just as excited as Tamaki. The whole ride there, Tamaki was practically bursting with enthusiasm, much to Kyoya's dismay. When they finally arrived, it was decided that they would begin exploring tomorrow morning, on account of everyone being tired. Everyone in the host club slept soundly; except for the Shadow King of course.

Vivian POV

_Dear Nana and Grandpa,_

_School is great! I've already made a ton of friends and I am having a great time. This weekend, I've decided to go to Okinawa and do some sight-seeing. I hope you are doing well. I miss you and love you. _

_Love, Vivy_

I mailed the letter that day, making sure to keep my promise of writing as often as I could. As soon as I got my bags packed, I headed off towards Okinawa.

In no time, I was there. It was beautiful; pristine beaches with waters so blue, it was almost transparent. It looked like something you would see in a first class travel magazine. I took a couple pictures of it so that I could send it to my grandparents. After about an hour of sight-seeing, I retired to my hotel for the night. Tomorrow I would spend some time on the beach, if weather permitted.

_I looked around. Nothing but blackness stared back. I felt the familiar sensation fear slowly creep its way in; my breathing quickened. I couldn't see; I couldn't think. Just as I was about to give up and let the darkness have me, I saw a brilliant light. Perplexed, I walked towards it. Waiting for me was none other than Kyoya Ootori. _

My eyes snapped open as I all but jumped out of bed. Ever since starting at Ouran, Kyoya had been in my dreams. I won't deny that I felt strongly for him, but usually, I'm a logical person. I'm hardly ever one to get sucked into frivolous things such as love, but here it was. Maybe if I just told him…no, he couldn't feel the same way. Abandoning the thought, I busied my mind with getting ready.

I showered and put on my swimsuit, a simple blue one piece, and put my cover over it. I grabbed my beach stuff and left.

Out on the beach, there was virtually no one there except for a couple people. That's when I heard it. Voices that sounded vaguely familiar. I looked to where I thought was the origin of the voices and saw the host club; however it looked like someone was missing. I mental note of all the ones I saw. There was Honey, Mori, Tamaki, the twins, Kyoya, but where was…

"Hey!" Someone called. "You're that new student at Ouran, Vivian, right?"

"Yeah, do I know you?" She was a girl I don't think I had ever met, but she looked familiar.

"It's me, Haruhi Fujioka!" She said, "We met in the host club, remember?"

"I thought you were a boy!" I exclaimed. _Why would a girl pretend to be a boy?_

"Yeah, about that…It's kind of a long story," she said, "My first day at Ouran, I stumbled upon the host club room and accidentally broke a really expensive vase. I was already being mistaken for a boy because I didn't wear the usual uniform, so I agreed to be a part of the host club to pay off my debt. No one at school except the host club members, and now I guess you, know about my true gender."

"That sounds complicated," I said, "I couldn't imagine doing that."

"It is pretty complicated, not to mention hard to make any friends that are girls," she said.

I thought about it. She seemed like a really nice person, and, after all, you can never have too many friends.

"I could be your friend, in fact, I was thinking about joining the host club anyway." I said.

"You'll love it, I know I do. Even though the guys can be idiots from time to time, they grow on you like family." She said. She looked towards the guys with a content smile on her face. I could swear I saw her eyes linger on Tamaki, but that didn't matter because my eyes were doing the same thing to Kyoya.

After talking with Haruhi for a few hours, they guys came looking for her.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag, boss," Hikaru said, "I guess the new student knows Haruhi's secret,"

"It's alright," I said, "you don't have to worry about it, in fact, I wanted the opportunity to join the host club, possibly as more than a guest," I said looking down, blushing lightly.

"That's a great idea!" Tamaki said, "The host club can never have too many helpers!"

"I agree," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up, "we would be honored to have you,"

"It's getting late," Haruhi said, looking at the sun setting, "we should be heading back soon. Where are you staying Vivian?"

"In that hotel over there," I said, gesturing to the Hilton hotel I currently resided at.

"Tama-chan's father owns that hotel," Honey said, "we're staying there too! We can walk back together, let's go!"

As soon as we got back to the hotel, it turned out we were all on the same floor, so we all took the first elevator up to the 4th floor. Just as everybody went their separate ways, Kyoya stopped me.

"You're not going to tell anybody Haruhi are you?" He asked.

"Not if you don't want me to," I said, "I'll admit, at first, I was a bit shocked. But then I got to know Haruhi, and I think she's a great person. I'd really like to get to know the rest of you as well, and I'd love to do what I can do for your club.

"Thank you Vivian. It means a lot," he said, "I don't want to deprive you of your sleep, so goodnight,"

With that, he left. When I got to my room, I felt the extent of my tiredness. Tomorrow, I would be going back home, so I needed my rest. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**A/N: So what do you think? Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reading this story! Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

Vivian POV

It started out like a normal day. I woke up, completed the monotonous task of making myself look semi-presentable, and left for school. I didn't expect anything out of the ordinary, nor did I expect any surprises. However, when I got to school and entered music room 3, I saw something very surprising _and_ most definitely out of the ordinary. Tamaki and Haruhi. Kissing.

"Well, well, well," Hikaru said teasingly, "looks like we have some 'daddy/daughter' stuff going on here,"

"Hikaru, cut it out!" Haruhi said.

He held up his hands defensively. "I'm just kidding Haruhi; in fact I'm glad this happened. The two of you were oblivious for so long, it was starting to get ridiculous."

I took that moment to join the conversation. "Sorry Haruhi, I have to agree. Even at the beach I saw the way you looked at him, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that he felt the same way. However, I can't help but wonder, how will you two be together in the host club when everyone is under the impression that you is a guy?"

"Well since Haruhi is no longer bound by her debt to be in the host club, I suppose she is free to leave at any time, however, since she did not take the opportunity right away, I have to assume that she enjoys being in the host club," Kyoya said from his computer.

"I do love being in the host club," Haruhi said, "but if I tell the truth, I'll upset a lot of people, but if I keep the secret, I would have to give up Tamaki."

I felt really bad for her. This had to be a tough decision. The bell rang then, so everyone started to file out.

"Listen Haruhi," I said, "if you want to talk to me about it just to get another opinion, or have me help you weigh the options, I'm here for you." I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Vivian," she said, "what do you say we have lunch together today? I would really like someone to talk to."

"Sure," I said, "I'll meet you in the cafeteria later on,"

"Vivian, we need to go or we'll be late," Kyoya said, glancing at his watch impatiently.

"Okay," I said to him, "bye Haruhi,"

I walked to calculus with a very stressed looking Kyoya. "Are you worried about their relationship?" I asked.

"Not in the way that you think. I'm mostly trying to predict the outcomes of Haruhi's choices. If she decides to tell the truth, a large fraction of our hosts could leave; Haruhi is a pretty popular. If she decides to keep the secret, I know for a fact that the quality of Tamaki and Haruhi's hosting will dramatically decrease, therefore displeasing guests and losing money. Either way, I'll lose."

"If you want my insight, I think that the first option is favorable, but of course, I've always valued quality more than quantity. And who knows, maybe there could be a different outcome…" I said as we reached the classroom. I went off to where I sat, watching a slightly less apprehensive Kyoya do the same.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Before I knew it, it was lunch. I paid for my food and found Haruhi sitting at a corner table eating her bento.

"How's it going?" I ask as I sit down. On the outside, she looks calm and collected, but one look in her eyes told me she had been stressing herself out over this whole ordeal.

"Eh, I've definitely had better days," she said, "I just don't know what to do. I don't want to leave the host club, and I don't want to upset anybody. I just want to be with the man I love."

"Look, you need to do what's best for you. So what if a few people will be a bit bent out of shape? It ultimately comes down to what makes you happy, not about what makes the world happy." I said, "And besides, who says you have to be a host or a guest to be in the club? I'm not a host or a guest and Kyoya and the others have made it clear that they don't mind having me just as a friend who helps out."

"I guess you're right. I'll just have to tell the truth. It's the only way I'll ever be happy." She said. She seemed confident in her decision, which was comforting.

"I'm glad I was able to help you make a decision. To be quite honest, I wasn't sure either until I talked to Kyoya. He was able to give some logical input on the business aspects and deducted some outcomes of his own."

She had a smile on her face. "Speaking of Kyoya, do you like him?"

My eyes widened for a second. "What makes you think that?"

"Well for starters, when we were at the beach, your eyes were practically glued to him, and when you guys talk, you can almost feel the attraction. You may not make it obvious, but it's not hard to spot if you pay attention." She said in a matter of fact tone. _Sometimes, she's too observant._

"I guess you got me, but I can't help but feel like it's unrequited. He just doesn't seem like the type to take interest in anyone." I said. I looked down. Thinking about it just made me more depressed.

"Look, you may not see it, but I've known him for a while and I think he does. If you never trust me on anything ever again, trust me on this: there is definitely something there. Don't give up too easily; the time will come." She said.

The class bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "I'll see you at the club room after school," I said.

"See you," she replied.

I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing. As soon as I got to class, my thoughts went to Kyoya. _Is it really possible that the Shadow King of the host club feels the same way?_

Two short hours later, I found myself face to face with the door leading into music room 3. _Things are going to get interesting._

Kyoya POV

All day I thought about what Vivian had said. 'Quality over quantity.' The thought really didn't even occur to me. Maybe she was really good for the host club after all.

"Kyoya-senpai, I have made a decision. At the event today, I will announce the truth to everyone. I will resign as a host, but I will still be a part of the group. I've been through too much with you guys to even think about giving all of it up. From today on, I want to have the same status as Vivian. Not a guest or a host, but as a friend to the club."

"An interesting compromise," I said, "I think it's a great idea."

"Everyone, get into your 'royal guard' costumes, the event will begin soon," Tamaki said from the doorway.

Everyone separated into their respective changing rooms. The outfits were Buckingham guard uniforms, so everyone had the same one. When I went out, I saw Haruhi preparing herself for what she was about to do. _This is going to be good._

3rd Person POV

"The host club is now open for business!" Tamaki exclaimed.

As if on cue, the girls came running in. They all picked a host and settled in for the event. Haruhi stood on a chair and called to the attendees. "Everyone, I have an important announcement to make, so if you would please look over here,"

Everyone turned to face her. "I have to tell you all the truth. I am not really a guy. I am a girl. It all started as a misunderstanding because of attire, but instead of fixing the problem, I joined the host club. I'm quitting the host club so that I can be with my boyfriend, Tamaki, without confusion."

The girls watched Haruhi climb down from the chair, each with the same deadpan expression on their face. Out of nowhere, the girls started cheering.

"This is exactly what we wanted!" one girl screamed.

"All of our fangirl dreams are coming true! Tamaki and Haruhi in an actual relationship! It's amazing!" Another girl said.

Now it was the host club's turn to have the dumbstruck expressions on their faces. The most shocked face among them was Kyoya's. This had been an unexpected result. The one outcome he had never even considered. For once, the infamous, all knowing Shadow King was proven wrong.

**A/N: Ok, so what do you think? Hopefully you like it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and please review!**

3rd Person POV

Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru, Karou, Honey, and Mori all sat I music room 3 trying to come up with ideas for a new cosplay.

"What about…medieval knights?" Tamaki asked.

"Eh, that's a little too close to the prince theme we had last week," Hikaru said.

"How about lifeguards?" Karou suggested.

Everyone thought about the idea. "I like the idea," Haruhi said, breaking the silence.

One by one, the rest of the group nodded. "Who should we send this time to get supplies?" Hikaru asked.

Tamaki began to think about a plan. "How about Kyoya and Vivian? Everyone can see that they're obviously attracted to each other,"

"I don't think he'll agree to it Tama-chan," Honey said doubtfully.

"That's why we need to set them up!" Tamaki exclaimed, "We can give them a long list of things to get and then make it to where they are the only ones available! It's foolproof!"

"Do you really think Kyoya likes her? She's pretty and all, but he's called the 'Shadow King' for a reason." Hikaru said.

"I think he does…call it father's intuition!" Tamaki said enthusiastically.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "What kind of things are we going to send them out for?"

"We can send them to get the actual supplies we need, and then go undercover at the stores!" Tamaki said.

"Won't that be a little too obvious?" Haruhi asked.

"That's the point!" Honey exclaimed, continuing to stuff his face with cake.

"Then it's settled! We can call this 'Operation Set up Vivian and Kyoya!'" Tamaki said, rushing around for a pen and piece of paper to write the list.

Kyoya POV

"Kyoya!" Tamaki called, "I have a mission for you and Vivian!"

I let out a sigh. "What is it?" I said, continuing to type on my laptop.

"I need you and Vivian to go and get some supplies for a lifeguard cosplay we're doing tomorrow." He said.

"And no one else could do it because…?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, everyone's busy today, and it's a two person job because of all the things that need to be gotten." He said.

"Let me see the list," I said. He held out a piece of paper towards me.

_**List of supplies**_

_**-7 whistles**_

_**-7 genuine lifeguard boards**_

_**-2 mini lifeguard chairs**_

_**-2 heart-shaped kitty pools**_

_ Was this idiot kidding me? I would have to go to at least 3 towns for this crap! _"I would have to go all over the place for this stuff! Did you even ask Vivian if she even wants to do this?"

"I think it sounds like fun," Vivian said as she from behind me. She must have been standing there the entire time.

"Well then it's settled!" Tamaki said, "You two should go right now so that we have all this stuff by tomorrow,"

"Are you ready right now Vivian?" I asked her.

"Sure, it sounds like fun!" She said.

"Well, get going guys! Those supplies aren't going to get themselves!" Tamaki said. He shoved us out the door. Tamaki was being even more pushy than usual, something was up.

"We can take my car," I told Vivian, "as you may have heard, we have to go to quite a few different places, so I hope you're ready for a long day,"

"Sure I don't mind. The whole reason I joined was so that I could help out!" she said with a smile. I couldn't help but give a small smile in return. What can I say? They're contagious. "Where to first?" she asked.

"We'll go first to get the whistles first," I said, "I know a good place we can go."

"Sounds good," She said.

We got into my car and went off to the first store.

"Why did you want to join the host club? I mean besides wanting to help out," I asked her as we started driving. _May as well get to know her while we're alone._

"I guess it's just because I never got along with anyone at my old school. Everyone accused me of buying my good grades," she started, "It was even worse when my parents were out of the picture. I got a whole bunch of fake friends who had nothing but pity and dollar signs in their eyes."

"Why didn't you ever leave?" I asked.

"Well, I had originally got my scholarship for Ouran right after middle school, but I was too young to live on my own and my parents were busy with our company. When I turned 17, I asked my grandparents if I could move to Japan to go to Ouran and they approved." She answered.

Too soon, we pulled up to the first store and went inside.

"So did Tamaki specify what kind of whistles we needed?" Vivian asked.

"I think regular metal ones will do," I said. As we went to pay for our things, the clerk was acting strange, and he looked familiar.

"Well, I didn't know you worked here Mori-senpai," Vivian said, a smile on her face. Upon further inspection, I saw that the 'clerk' was in fact Mori-senpai.

"What are doing here?" I asked him, slightly annoyed.

"Um, I really can't say." He said.

My eyes narrowed. _Something is definitely going on, but I guess I'll play along for now. _"Okay then," I said, "Vivian, shall we go?"

She looked at me funny. "Sure," she said.

"What was that about?" Vivian asked when we got back out to the car.

"I have a feeling they're up to something, but if we want to find out what it is, we'll have to play along for now," I told her.

"Okay I guess," she said hesitantly, "where to next?"

"We'll probably go get the chairs and the boards next," I said, "then we'll get the kitty pools last."

"That sounds good," she said.

The ride to the next stop was pretty quiet. I think it was because we were both trying to figure out what the rest of the club was up to; I know I was. Before I knew it, we had stopped at the next store. Hesitantly, Vivian and I went inside.

I immediately looked over at the clerk. There stood a very familiar looking idiot in a very bad incognito. He wore a brown wig, with tufts of blond hair at the back, and a fake mustache. I pulled Vivian down an aisle. "Just pretend like you don't recognize him," I whispered quietly. She nodded.

Quickly, I got the things we needed and went to the checkout stand.

"Hello, sir," the 'clerk' says in an overly deep voice, "will this be all for you and the lovely lady?"

I glanced over at an almost laughing Vivian. "Yes, thank you," I said, trying to stifle a laugh of my own.

I paid for the stuff. Just before I was about to leave, Tamaki stops me.

"Have a nice day you two lovebirds," he says. It was then I got the idea. They were trying to set Vivian and I up! I didn't think I was being that obvious about it, but then again, I guess even I noticed my change in demeanor because of Vivian. Maybe the idiot did me a favor; if he wouldn't have thought up this asinine plan, I probably wouldn't have done anything about my feelings.

"Well, that was…interesting," Vivian said in the car. She was blushing furiously.

"I take it you figured it out?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm guessing that subtlety isn't one of Tamaki's strong points?"

"Definitely not," I said. _It's now or never, _"but maybe that's not such a bad thing,"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean I like you very much and it would be nice if you were my girlfriend," I said, "that is if you feel the same way."

"I do," she said, "and I would like that very much."

At that moment, my stomach growled.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" I asked her.

"That sounds nice," she said.

"Anything in particular you want?" I asked.

"No, I'm okay with whatever," she said, "What were you thinking?"

"Well there is a sushi place around here, and I've heard it's good," I told her, "It's a new place that just opened up."

"I ordered from there on my first night in Japan!" she said excitedly, "It's really good; they have the best spicy tuna…"

"Sushi it is then," I said with a chuckle.

About halfway there, I hesitantly took Vivian's hand in mine. She looked at me and smiled. After a while, she rested her head on my shoulder. _I guess love isn't all that bad after all._

**A/N: So what did you think? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry my updates have been a little sporadic, but I will try my hardest to keep it at least somewhat constant. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please excuse any OOCness. Don't forget to review! **

Kyoya POV

"Kyoya!" Tamaki called.

"What is it today, Tamaki?" I asked. What could this idiot possibly want now!? After he set up Vivian and I last week, I'm surprised he has the audacity to want anything.

"I was just wondering if you were planning on taking Vivian to the annual Ouran dance," he said.

"The…dance…" I said in shock. How could I forget such an important day!

"Yeah," Tamaki said, "are you going to ask Vivian or not?"

"Why does it matter? Besides, the host club funds it, so I'm going to be busy making sure you idiots don't go overboard on cost." I told him. The more I thought about it, the more I actually wanted to go…what if Vivian wanted to go too?

"That's already taken care of my friend. My father said that the school was funding this one considering it's Ouran's 10th anniversary," he said, "You'll be able to ask out Vivian after all!"

I sighed. I thought about the idea of asking Vivian to the dance. How do I even do it? Do I just ask her like I was asking for an everyday thing, or will she expect something sappy and romantic? She was nothing like the romance hungry girls that usually came into the host club, so I wouldn't expect her to want a Tamaki worthy invitation, but she was still a girl. She might want me to do something at least semi-romantic when I ask her…right?

"Kyoya? Are you okay?" Tamaki asked, "you kind of zoned out for a second,"

"I'm fine," I said, "just thinking."

"You're thinking about how you're going to ask Vivian to the dance, aren't you!?" He exclaimed. Well, I had to give him credit for knowing me well enough to know what I was thinking.

"Yes, but I definitely don't need your help," I said more coldly than I intended.

Tamaki went to his corner and sulked. "I just want you to be successful…" Tamaki said, pouting.

"Tamaki, Vivian's not that kind of girl. I don't think any advice you could give me would work with her," I said, struggling to make my voice sound less sharp.

He perked up immediately. "Well then you need to figure out what kind of girl she is, Kyoya," he said happily, "you need to look at her personality; observe what kind of behavior manages to capture her attention."

For once he had a point. "That's not a bad idea," I said, more to myself than to Tamaki.

"Well, good luck," He said, grabbing his things off the chair, "I have to go. I promised Haruhi I would come over. See you later!"

I nodded and turned my attention back to my computer. What would Vivian like? I thought back to what Tamaki said _'look at her personality.'_ Her personality was her best attribute. She was kind and resplendent, but had some mystery to her; it won't be easy trying to figure out how to ask her out.

That night, sleep was did not come easily. I spent most of the night obsessing over how I was going to ask a girl like Vivian to the dance. I was a member of the host club for crying out loud! I should know the right way to do this!

I woke early the next day—a rarity for me—after a practically non-existent slumber. Being that it was Tuesday, I had an entire 2 hours of study hall in music room 3 to plan the way I was going to ask Vivian to the dance that I found out was this Friday.

I planned to take the most logical approach. Analyze each of the host club members' traits and determine which one would work on Vivian. I started to make a pro/con list about each trait. As I thought about each trait, I couldn't see myself doing it. I had already ruled out Tamaki's approach, so that wasn't even an option. Mori's 'strong but silent' approach was definitely not the worst, but I couldn't see it working on Vivian. Honey's appeal was his cuteness, but that's not what I'm going for. I ruled out the twins' mischief act almost as fast as I did Tamaki's approach; those two could be very annoying at times. I could 'be myself,' as horribly cliché as that sounds, but I didn't know how to act like myself when I was around her.

"Hi Kyoya," a familiar voice called from the door. I turned around to see Vivian.

"Good morning," I said warmly, "what brings you here?"

"I finished my work early, so I was dismissed to study hall," she said, "I figured I would practice a piece on the piano for a while. Would you mind too terribly if I used the one in here? I wouldn't be disturbing you would I?"

"Not at all, be my guest," I said, gesturing to the piano in the corner.

She mumbled a 'thank you' and hurried towards the piano. I turned my attentions back to the task at hand. After a few seconds, I heard Vivian starting to play the same mysterious composition from that first day, except it sounded different. It was lighter; almost happy. It sounded so natural, as if it was meant to be played that way.

As I was listening to the music, I thought of the last member of the host club. Haruhi. She had a natural approach that won the girls over, even if she was a girl herself. Maybe that was the way to go…

My thoughts were interrupted when the music stopped abruptly. I turned around to see Vivian re-writing the piece. With a plan forming in my mind, I slowly walked over to her.

"You know, I thought it was even better than last time," I said, sitting next to her on the bench.

"You think so?" She asked, a blush creeping upon her cheeks.

"Yeah, I loved it." I told her truthfully, "were you going to change it?"

"No, I was going to add to it," she said softly.

The bell rang at that moment, signaling lunchtime. She put her pencil down and started to get up. It was now or never.

"Wait," I said, grabbing her hand as she got up. She sat back down and faced me.

"What is it?" She asked me, puzzled.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Ouran dance on Friday," I said.

She stared at me for a long moment. My breathing stopped.

"Sure, but I'm not much of a dancer," she said with a laugh.

I let out a small sigh of relief. "Neither am I," I reassured her.

She smiled widely. "Good, now let's get some lunch," She said, pulling me off the bench and toward the door. The only thing I could think about on the way to the cafeteria was how ridiculously easy it had been to ask her. I internally kicked myself. _All that planning and worrying for nothing…_

3rd Person POV

The week passed by fast for everyone at Ouran Academy. Soon it was Friday, the day of the Ouran dance. The whole host club was getting ready for the occasion; getting ready, overseeing preparations, and struggling to overcome the nervousness that was usually included in this circumstance.

Vivian was had just finished getting ready when she heard a knock at the door. Quickly, she ran over to the door and eagerly greeted her date. She marveled at how handsome he looked. He was wearing a formal suit and looked perfectly elegant.

Likewise, Kyoya was mesmerized by Vivian's appearance. She wore a silvery-purple, floor length gown that complimented her figure. Her hair hung in loose curls around her face.

"Y—you look lovely," Kyoya managed to say.

"You look nice too," Vivian said back, blushing wildly.

Kyoya offered Vivian his hand which she grabbed eagerly. Once they got in the car, the close proximity made both Kyoya and Vivian nervous, rendering conversation impossible. What seemed like an eternity to Kyoya later, they arrived at the school where the dance was now in full swing.

Just as they entered the ballroom hand in hand, a slow song started playing.

"Would you like to dance?" Kyoya asked nervously.

"S—sure," Vivian stammered, following him to the dance floor. _My first dance with a boy…hopefully he doesn't notice I'm shaking,_ Vivian thought.

She placed one of her hands in his and one on his shoulder. His free hand moved to her waist. They swayed to the soft music, gazing into each other's eye. All through the night they danced practically non-stop. When the dance finally ended, too soon by Vivian's standards, Kyoya took her home.

"Did you have fun?" Kyoya asked as they reached her front door.

"Yes, thank you so much for going with me," Vivian said. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Not expecting the sudden closeness, he froze for a second, but eventually returned the embrace. She pulled away after a long moment.

"Good night, Kyoya," she said.

He pulled her in close and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. She was stunned to say the least.

"Good night," he said, turning and walking away from a very dumbstruck Vivian.

Needless to say, peaceful sleep did not come easily for either of them that night.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy and review! **

**I always forget to put the disclaimer so…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

Kyoya POV

I had been thoroughly enjoying my vacation. Since the Ouran dance was at the end of the term, spring break directly followed it. That meant that for a whole week there was no school, no work, and most importantly, no idiotic or ostentatious host club schemes…or so I thought.

On the mere second day of my vacation, I was rudely awakened at the ungodly hour of 7 AM by Tamaki's signature ringtone. I had no intentions of answering it. If I ignored it, he'd probably get the idea. The ringtone had stopped, much to my relief, so I re-closed my eyes and waited for heavenly unconsciousness to take over once more.

However, once I had barely closed my eyes, the sound of the ringtone once again pierced the silent room. _I'm going to kill him._ I snatched the phone off the night stand and very roughly pressed the button to receive the call.

"Someone had better be dead or in the process of dying Tamaki Suoh," I answered, malice dripping from every word, "or so help me there will be,"

"KYOYA!" Tamaki screamed through the phone, "Come to the school quickly! We're having an emergency meeting right now! It's important!"

I sighed. Of all the times in the day he had to choose to meet at the school at 7 AM!? "I'll be there in a minute." I said snapping the phone shut with more force than was necessary.

I begrudgingly got out of bed and put some suitable clothes on. I stomped downstairs with an aura of utter malevolence. My driver must have seen this because instead of the usual 'good morning master Ootori' he usually gave me; he just stayed silent with a look of pure terror on his face, awaiting my orders.

"To the school please," I said—more like demanded—angrily. With no questions asked, he followed my directions. The whole way there, neither one of us uttered a single word.

When we got to the God forsaken building, I gave him the rest of his instruction, and then walked to the school, ready to kill a certain idiot.

Music room 3 was dead silent when I walked in.

"Good morning Kyoya," Vivian said to me.

Seeing her there helped lessen my foul mood and made it _almost_ tolerable.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked her.

"They're hiding in the changing rooms. Tamaki said you would be a real beast when you got here, but you certainly seem fine to me," She said. _Yeah, because you're here, _I thought.

"Tamaki Suoh, if you value your life, you will get out here right now and tell me why you made me come here," I said loudly enough for that imbecile to hear me.

Hesitantly, Tamaki peeked out from behind the changing room curtain. "Good morning?"

My eyes flamed. "Come here," I barked. He walked out of his hiding place and came towards me.

"Now what is _so _important that couldn't wait until after spring break?" I asked sharply.

Tears—real tears, not overreacting Tamaki tears—formed in his eyes. "H—Honey-Senpai and M—Mori-Senpai are…graduating early!" He said, bursting into hysterics. Haruhi came over to him and hugged his shoulders, but her puffy eyes and red nose suggested that she was in no condition to comfort anyone at the moment.

Hikaru and Karou also had a very pensive look about them. They sat on the couch side by side, both with preoccupied expressions.

Honey and Mori walked in then, and the mood seemed to darken even further. No one could seem to find the words to say, so no one said anything.

"Why are you guys graduating early?" I asked, breaking through the thick silence, "There's only 1 more term left,"

"Honey's father is sick and is not expected to be able to keep his position of head of the business much longer," Mori said somberly, "his credits for high school have already been fulfilled so his mother needs him to start business courses as soon as possible to be prepared to take over the business."

"And naturally, wherever Honey goes, I go," he added.

"S—so it's n—not because you d—don't like b—being in the h—host c—club?" Tamaki said between sniffles.

"No Tama-chan," Honey said, "I have to do it. We can still hang out though!"

"Okay!" Tamaki exclaimed, recovering from his melancholy moment almost instantaneously, "We need to have a proper host club farewell party for Honey and Mori!"

Hikaru and Karou also perked up rather quickly. "That's a great idea, boss!" they said in unison.

I felt terrible. I've known Honey and Mori for a long time and to see them leaving left me feeling…sad.

"Are you okay, Kyoya?" Vivian asked me, "Do you want to step outside with me?"

"Sure," I said, following her out.

When we got to the door, she took my hand in hers.

"I know you're upset, but you can talk to me; I'm here for you," She gave my hand a re-assuring squeeze and hugged me around the waist, "You don't have to be the shadow king in front of me,"

I leaned into her embrace and felt at ease. I could be myself with her.

The door to the school swung open. "Hikaru! I found them!" Karou yelled, "We've been looking everywhere for you guys!"

"What time is it?" I asked. We couldn't have been out here for that long…

"It's noon! We were wondering where you guys went! Have you been out here this entire time?" He asked, shocked.

What was I going to tell him? I couldn't tell him the truth; I'd never live it down. I had a reputation to maintain. "We were just making plans for an upcoming trip," Vivian lied smoothly, "nothing to worry about,"

"Oh, alright then. We'd better go inside before we miss the party," He ran back inside ahead of us.

"Thank you," I told Vivian as we walked back in.

"I know how important it is for you to act the way you do in front of them," she said, "But—," She took both sides of my face between her hands, "promise me you won't be that way with me. I want to know the real Kyoya." Her hazel eyes were intense as she stared directly into my dark grey ones.

"I promise," I told her solemnly, taking both of her hands and intertwining them with my own.

"Good!" She said, "Now let's get back in there so we can give them a proper graduation party!" She gave me a slightly more than chaste kiss on the lips and dragged me inside. _I swear this girl is trying to kill me…_

3rd Person POV

Vivian rushed into music room 3 with a very dazed looking Kyoya being dragged behind her.

"Well now that everyone's here, let the celebration begin!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Everyone was eating cake and re-telling stories of their adventures in the host club.

"…So we went into get them and we found Haruhi sitting in the middle of the floor with a blindfold on with Tamaki looking like some kind of pervert next to her…" Hikaru said, recalling the incident at the beach. Everyone started laughing.

"How many times do I have to tell you! It wasn't like that!" Tamaki said, grabbing Haruhi's hand, "I would never do that to my darling dau—," Haruhi squeezed his hand roughly, "—I mean girlfriend!" He quickly amended.

Vivian smiled at their antics, secretly wishing she could have been there. If only she could have spent her life here in Japan and made all of these wonderful friends. She could've gone on all of these great adventures with them. Kyoya noticed her saddened expression and gently squeezed her hand. Vivian looked at him and smiled, abandoning her regretful thoughts.

Eventually, the end of the party came. The club gave Honey and Mori a heartfelt, and for Tamaki, a tearful goodbye. After a while, they went their separate ways until it was just Kyoya and Vivian left.

"Do you need a ride home?" Kyoya asked, noticing that they were the only ones there.

"Well, I was going to catch a ride home with Tama—," She stopped remembering that Tamaki had just left, "yes please,"

Kyoya called his driver to pick them up. Vivian leaned against Kyoya, their hands intertwined. When the driver got there, Kyoya explained that Vivian needed a ride home and gave him the directions.

"Are you going to be okay?" Vivian asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah," He said, sighing heavily, "It's just hard to have known them for as long as I have and then have them leave. It seems like time is flying by too fast."

Vivian saw a glistening tear running down Kyoya's face. "I'm sorry, it must be hard," She said, gently wiping the tear away. He pulled her closer, hugging her to his side. She brought his face down to hers and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He kissed her back sweetly, showing her his vulnerability. When he was with Vivian, he felt that he could be himself. He didn't have to act like the shadow king for her; even if he did, she would see right through it. He found that he was already in love with her; all he had to do was tell her. In his mind, he was trying to calculate how she would react, but he couldn't. When it came to Vivian, logic took a backseat—something that Kyoya had no experience with.

His driver interrupted their kiss. "We're here, master Ootori,"

"I'll walk you in," Kyoya said, getting out and holding the door open for her.

They walked up to her house hand in hand. "Well, I guess this is goodnight," Vivian said. _Now's my chance,_ Kyoya thought.

"Wait, Vivian," Kyoya said, stopping her from going inside, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" She asked.

"I—I love you," He blurted out. He held his breath, unsure of how she would react.

She stood there for a second, trying to comprehend what he said. _He loves me?_

"I…love you too," she said after a long moment. Kyoya let out a sigh of relief and pulled her into a heated kiss. His tongue begged for entrance, which was readily granted and the kiss began to deepen and became more passionate. Soon, it was almost out of control. Her body was pressed into his and his hands wandered dangerously high. She broke the kiss, her face redder than a tomato. Both of them struggled to catch their breath.

"Goodnight Vivian," he said.

"Goodnight," she said back, still winded from their kiss.

He walked back to the car smiling. _If I get a kiss like that every time I have to get up early, then I guess it's not so bad, _he thought.

**A/N: What did you think? Don't forget to review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First of all, I would like to give a huge thank you to everyone that favorite/followed/reviewed this story. It really means a lot! Hopefully you guys like this next chapter! Just a heads up, I really have no idea how Japanese school systems work. I'm going to try my best with it, so if I'm wrong, sorry. If anyone does know, I would be glad to hear it for future stories.**

Kyoya POV

After a few more months of school, the year was finally over. Today, we were all taking a much needed and much deserved vacation to one of Tamaki's many resort hotels in Okinawa.

Just as I finished packing my phone started ringing. Naturally, it was Tamaki.

"Yes Tamaki?" I answered, already dreading what the blonde idiot had to say.

"I have good news and bad news," He said, his voice taking a more serious edge.

"Give me the bad first," I said practically holding my breath.

He was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Well," he said hesitantly, as if I was going to yell at him, "They only have 3 room available at the hotel you requested,"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "And the good news would be…"

"The good news is that Haruhi agreed to share a room with me so you, Vivian, and the twins can fight amongst yourselves for the other two rooms!" He said.

"That's only good news for you! I already know that the twins will want to share a room, so that basically sticks Vivian and I in a room together by default!" I basically screamed into the phone.

"Well, isn't that what you wanted? I thought you guys were getting serious," he said, as if somehow that made it better.

"What if she doesn't want to share a room with me," I asked feebly. I can't deny the fact that the idea has its merits, but if she said no, what would I do? How do I even ask her that without it being awkward? Naturally, if I asked her to share a room with me, she would probably think I was some kind of pervert.

"Kyoya, are you still there?" Tamaki asked, effectively ending my mental monologue.

"Yeah, I'm here. I guess I could ask her. But if she says no, then you're going to have to give up your room with Haruhi," I warned.

"Kyyyoooyyyaaa…" Tamaki whined, "I don't want to give up my room with Haruhi!"

"Well then you better hope that Vivian says yes," I said. I shut the phone abruptly, not waiting for his reply. Right now, I had to worry about how to ask Vivian to share a room with me without sounding like a complete pervert.

My phone rang again. Luckily, it wasn't Tamaki's ringtone, so I let out a sigh of relief. However, when I looked at the caller ID, I nearly had a heart-attack. It was Vivian. _May as well ask her now,_ I thought to myself.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kyoya, something's been bothering me. Haruhi said that she was sharing 1 of the 3 rooms with Tamaki, and I know that Hikaru and Karou will no doubt share a room, so that leaves us stuck in the 3rd one," she said, "are you okay with that?"

My jaw dropped. Here I was stressing over it and she knew the whole time! I definitely felt like an idiot.

"I was going to ask you the same question, but I didn't want to come across like a pervert," I told her truthfully.

She laughed lightly. "I could never think you're a pervert," she said.

"That's good to know," I said. I was so relieved.

"I have to go, but I'll see you at the hotel tonight," She told me.

"Okay, bye." I said. I closed the phone and began to pack. I had to think long and hard about how it was going to be sharing a room with her. I caught myself wondering how she slept. Did she snore? Or perhaps a sleep-talker? This was going to be very interesting indeed.

**A/N: Sorry, it seemed like a good place to stop. I'll have the next chapter posted soon. I apologize for my sporadic updates. Thanks for all the readers who are sticking it out! Reviews are appreciated! They make my day :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for putting up with my weird update schedule (if you can even call it that). To make up for that short chapter I put up yesterday, I'm publishing this one, which happens to be the longest so far. I promise that next chapter, we'll be getting into some more conflict. Bare with me guys…we're almost there! There is a somewhat OOC Kyoya in this chapter, so I apologize, I tried my best! Enjoy!**

I stared out the window as I was driven to the hotel. I watched as the expanse of white sand and glittering cerulean water flitted by. The sun sat high in the sky, surrounded by a few wispy white clouds. The sight was surreal; like it had come right out of a landscape drawing. I zoned out and began to fret about the room sharing situation. I really wasn't sure what to expect, and for me, that was a very scary aspect. I was always the first one to know the outcome of an event, whether that was through research or snooping. In this given circumstance, I couldn't do either of those things to get an answer. This was one issue I just had to go into blind.

"Master Ootori," the driver said to me, "we have reached your destination,"

He held the door open for me. I went around to the trunk and collected my duffel bag. The second I closed the trunk, I was bombarded by Tamaki's loud greeting.

"KYYYOOOYYYAAAA," He yelled. I sighed. _So it begins…_

I turned around to see Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Karou standing in front of the hotel. Tamaki wore a button up flower shirt and his swim trunks, Haruhi wore a light green spaghetti strap dress that hit her just above the knees, and Hikaru and Karou wore matching button up shirts that were much like Tamaki's and swim trunks. The only person that's missing is—

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Vivian yelled as she made her way towards us. She wore a light pink dress that hit her just below the knees. Her black hair cascaded over her shoulders and swayed in the breeze. She was the image of perfection.

"No you're right on time!" Tamaki said, beaming.

"So what's the plan?" the twins asked in unison.

"Well, I kind of have a little more bad news," Tamaki said, running his fingers through his hair, "I guess there was a mix up, so now all of our room are on different floors."

Everyone started protesting and yelling at Tamaki.

"It's fine," I said in a loud voice in order to get their attention, "we'll just have to make the best of it. Which floors is each of us on?"

He pulled out a piece of paper. "Well the way I made the reservation is as follows: Haruhi and I are on the 2nd floor, Hikaru and Karou are on the 7th floor, and Vivian and Kyoya are on the 15th floor. Everyone can head to their rooms for the night and we'll get an early start tomorrow," he said.

Vivian went pale. "Is there something wrong Vivian?" I asked. Her knees were shaking.

"Oh, no it's nothing," she said nervously.

"We should head upstairs then," I told her, holding the door for her. She moved slowly through the door as if she was walking into her own death.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her. She didn't usually act like this, "If this is about us sharing a room, you have nothing to be afraid of,"

"No, it's nothing like that," She said, her voice shaking.

The elevator opened up then. It was a glass elevator that gave a beautiful view of the beach below. We stepped in and I noticed that Vivian was shaking uncontrollably now. I set my bag down and pushed the button for floor 15. As soon as the elevator began moving, Vivian threw herself in my arms and refused to look out the glass side of the elevator. I think I knew what was going on now.

"Are you afraid of heights?" I asked with a hint of amusement in my voice.

"Terrified." She muttered in my shirt. She had a death grip on me. I laughed a little.

"You know the odds of accidental death by falling from a great height under these circumstances are pretty slim, right?"

"That doesn't make me feel any better," she said, "I've always been afraid of heights; it just makes me feel so vulnerable,"

"I guess I understand that," I said. As soon as the elevator stopped on our floor, she all but ran out of the elevator. I picked up my bag and followed her to our room.

"Anything in particular you want to eat?" I asked.

"Whatever you're in the mood for is fine," she said. She walked over to the windows and shut the curtains.

"Okay then," I smiled, "do you want to go downstairs? We'd have to take the elevator again but…"

"Up here is fine!" She said quickly. I laughed as she shot me a glare.

I used the room service menu on the nightstand to call up some sushi. As soon as I was off the phone, I went to see how Vivian was doing. She was sitting on the bed, her back facing away from the window.

"It's going to be about 10 minutes; do you want to watch a movie or something?" I asked. The best thing to do is get her mind off the height.

She smiled gratefully. "That sounds nice," she said.

"You go ahead and choose," I handed her the remote. I went over by the window where the air conditioner was and turned it on. When I got back to the couch, she had put on some American movie called "Frozen." Naturally, it was a Disney movie, but she seemed pretty excited over it, so I guess it couldn't be that bad.

We had just settled into the movie when the food came. I served us up as she continued to watch. I had to say it actually wasn't half bad, except for Vivian singing along with all the songs and practically quoting the whole movie. After it was over, I put on an action movie that had just come out. Vivian curled up next to me and rested her head on my chest. About half-way through the movie, I heard light snoring coming from her. I looked over to find her peacefully asleep. I shut off the television and carried her to her bed. Gently, I laid her down and covered her up.

Just as I was about to retire to my own bed, I heard her call for me. "Kyoya, could you lay down with me?" she asked drowsily.

My face heated up. "I don't think that's such a good idea," I started to say.

"Please Kyoya?" She asked. I couldn't resist her. She was just so cute. I pulled back the covers and slid into the bed with her.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Just lay down, Kyoya," she said, obviously starting to get annoyed. I laid down and turned so that I faced her. She scooted closer and snuggled up against my chest. She immediately relaxed and I felt her breathing even out. I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep with her.

****Time Skip****

The next day, I woke up early, thanks to a good night's sleep. It was then that I remembered _why _I had such a good sleep that I took in the rather provocative position that Vivian and I were in. She laid almost on top of me with one of her legs in between mine. I had my arm draped across her stomach, dangerously close to her chest area. Gently, I slid out from underneath her and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and ordered up some breakfast.

After that, I went to wake up Vivian. I was pretty scared. What if she was like me in the morning? I tried to think of something that she might _like _to wake up to. I had the perfect idea.

Carefully, I leaned down on the bed and cradled her head in my hand. I bent my head down and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. She responded immediately, wrapping her hands around my neck and pulling me against her. She smiled into the kiss, so I know I did something right.

We were interrupted by a knock at the door. Although I didn't want to, I broke the kiss and got the door. I had ordered some chocolate chip pancakes and coffee. Taking the food from the room service guy, I took it into her. Vivian was now very much awake with a light blush covering her cheeks.

"I'll set up the food while you get dressed and stuff," I told her. About 10 minutes later, I had the food all plated up when Vivian came out of the bathroom. She had on a pair of jeans and a loose tank top, her hair partially wet from her shower.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the food. "Chocolate pancakes! My favorite!"

Vivian and I settled into our breakfast when a rumbling from outside interrupted us. Hoping I hadn't heard what I thought I had just heard. I went over to the window and peeled back the curtain.

Sure enough, to my dismay, an angry looking sky of dark grays and blacks painted the sky. The only thing that lit up the sky was the occasional streak of purple or blue lightning.

"Is something wrong, Kyoya?" Vivian asked from the small table.

"Yeah there's a really bad thunder storm," I said, "There goes our vacation,"

"I love thunder storms! They're so pretty!" She said happily.

"Well Haruhi has a huge fear of them. She hates being alone during them. But at least now she has Tamaki to comfort her," I said.

I came away from the window and sat down with her. I was astonished at the amount of pancakes this girl could put away. I had about 3 and she had probably double that; possibly more. It was rather impressive.

"How do you eat so much!?" I asked in bewilderment. She set down her fork after her 7th pancake.

"I don't know. I've always been a good eater. I just have a fast metabolism," she said.

At that moment, my phone rang; it was Tamaki's ringtone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kyoya, we're going to stay in the hotel room for a while. Haruhi is pretty freaked out and none of us will be able to get out of here for a least a couple of days because the roads will be flooded," He said.

"I figured as much. Vivian and I will find something to do today," I said.

Another crack of thunder pierced the air. In the background I heard a small whimper, probably from Haruhi. "I have to go Kyoya," Tamaki said. He hung up the phone.

"I guess we're stranded here until the storm blows over. Tamaki said the roads are expected to flood," I said to Vivian.

"So what do we do while we're here?" She asked.

I walked over towards her. I leaned down so that our faces were mere centimeters apart. "I'm sure we can find something to do," I said suggestively, a smile creeping onto my face.

She matched my smile with a smirk of her own and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling my face closer. I kissed her softly at first, but pulled me even closer and deepened the kiss. I broke away for air and struggled to catch my breath. She pecked me on the lips once more before taking another drink of her coffee.

"So what else should we do today?" She asked me.

"We could always watch another movie," I said, "As long as it's not Disney,"

She laughed lightly. "So maybe I got a little carried away with Frozen last night," she said.

I scoffed. "A little? You quoted the entire movie _and_ sang along!" I said, amusement coloring my voice.

"Okay so maybe a lot carried away…It's not my fault! My nana loves that movie. We saw in theaters like 3 times," She said with a laugh. A look of sadness crept onto her face.

"Do you miss her?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do," she said gloomily, "she is such a good person. She rarely ever did anything for herself. She always put everyone first."

"She sounds nice," I said.

"Yeah, but she has one hell of a temper. If you pissed her off, you had better hide. Usually, if she was mad at my grandpa or me, she would yell at us in English rather than Tagalog. She was rather scary if provoked," She said.

Another loud rumble of thunder came from outside. "Doesn't this television have a random movie button?" She asked.

I looked on the remote and sure enough, it did. "Yeah, why?"

"We should just watch random movies today. I'm feeling pretty lazy," She said.

I pushed the random movie button and we settled on the couch. After about the 3rd movie, we both fell asleep.

****Time Skip****

An abnormally loud crack of thunder woke me up. I looked at the time and it was already 8 PM. I picked up Vivian, similarly to what I did last night and put her into bed. I slid in next to her and wrapped my arm around her. Comforted by her warmth, sleep washed over me once again.

At around midnight, I woke to Vivian screaming.

"Vivian! Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

When I looked at her, she was still asleep, thrashing around.

"Vivian, wake up! Vivian it's just a nightmare, I'm right here," I tried reassuring her.

She opened her eyes and began to sob. She threw herself in my arms and started crying harder. I held her close; unsure of what had just happened.

"Vivian it's okay. I'm right here. I'm right here,"

She disentangled herself from me and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry. Usually they aren't that bad," she said.

"It's okay. I love you Vivian. I'm here for you." I said.

"I love you, too. Thank you," She kissed me softly before laying back down next to me. Once again she snuggled up to my chest and began to relax. Soon, her breathing evened out.

As I held onto her, I knew that I never wanted to let her go.

**A/N: Kinda cheesy ending, huh? Sorry I couldn't help myself…Anyways, about that 'random movie button' thing, I just kinda made that up. Wouldn't it be cool if they actually had that!? Well, hopefully you liked the chapter. Reviews make my day so please do! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! We're slowly coming towards the end, probably about 5-7 chapters left to go! Enjoy!**

Today, after 2 extra days of being trapped at the hotel, we were finally able to leave. Although we were forced to stay inside, I can't say I didn't enjoy it. It gave Vivian and I a chance to be alone without the other members of the host club interfering. I was so in love with her…even more so than I already was.

"Are you ready to leave, Master Ootori?" My driver asked me. I nodded once. He held his hand out for my bag which I gladly gave him. After setting it in the trunk, he opened my door for me and then went to his own. After a few moments, he began to drive me back home. My thoughts drifted to Vivian once more. I knew from the very moment I saw her that she would be mine. Now, I was almost there. All I had to do now was talk to my father about it…but that was easier said than done.

****Time Skip—2 weeks after the hotel incident****

Today, I was finally going to ask my father the question I had been wanting to since I got back from Okinawa. I was going to ask permission to marry Vivian. I had never been so sure about something I wanted. Slowly, I made my way up to my father's office. Getting closer to my destination, a sense of dread overcame me. Right now, he truly held the key to my happiness.

Finally, I reached the heavy oak door that seemed to loom over me. Gulping down my nervousness, I gave the door 3 sharp knocks.

"You may enter." Came the stern reply.

I turned the knob and pushed on the door. With a soft creak, it opened to reveal my father filling out paperwork. He looked up and acknowledged my presence.

"What is it, Kyoya?" He asked, impatience ebbing around the edges of his voice.

"I need to ask permission to propose to a girl," I said bluntly. I had no time to beat around the bush. Straightforwardness was the only way to capture my father's attention.

His eyes snapped up from his paperwork and up to me. He looked pretty surprised. "Well I guess now would be the time to tell you that I have already arranged a potential proposal with one of my business partners. The heir is almost eighteen as well," He said, "And I think you will find her to your liking." There was something lurking beneath his calm composure. He probably already knew about Vivian and was just mocking me.

Anger boiled through me at the thought. How dare he! For him to know that I've been in a relationship for the better part of 6 months and then choose to tell me about an arrangement he already made when I plan to propose to her! "No! I will not!" I yelled, "I'm in love with Vivian and I plan to marry her!"

"If you would just listen! She—" he tried to say.

"No!" I cut him off, "I will not listen! I don't care what business she's from. I will not marry anyone besides Vivian!"

I stormed out of his office, slamming the door on the way out. All I heard on the way out was his booming laughter.

I called Tamaki. He was the only one I could talk to right now. He may be an idiot, but he's still a good friend. I dialed his number and held the phone to my ear. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?" He answered. He sounded pretty scared, like he expected me to be mad at him.

"Tamaki it's me. I need someone to talk to." I said, "Can I come over for a bit?"

"Yeah sure, is something wrong? This is pretty out of character for you," He said. I could hear the confused and concerned tone in his voice. He was right; I was out of character right now, but I don't care. I needed a friend I could depend on.

"I'll tell you when I get there," I said. I hung up the phone and went downstairs to get my driver.

I saw him in the staff kitchen. "I need to be driven to the Suoh residence," I said to him frantically. A look of concern flashed over his features.

"Certainly, Master Ootori," he said. I walked with him to the limo and got in on my own. He began driving immediately. Although he was pushing the speed limit slightly, the ride still felt long.

After what seemed like an eternity later, we arrived at Tamaki's house. I bolted out of the car and ran up to the front door. I knocked like a madman until Tamaki's maid opened the door. As soon as the door opened, I pushed my way in.

"Tamaki!" I called. He ran into the entryway and looked startled at my current state.

"Kyoya, what's wrong?" He asked. His eyes were full of concern.

"It's my father," I said, acid lacing my voice.

"Let's go to the living room," He said. We walked into his living room and sat on the couch. "Now what happened? You're starting to freak me out," he said.

I rolled my eyes at that last comment. "This morning, I went to my father's office to ask permission to propose to Vivian," His eyes widened, but he stayed silent, "But he told me that he already had an arrangement for me. I got angry and told him that I wouldn't marry anyone besides Vivian and then stormed out,"

"What about becoming the heir to the business?" He asked. My stomach dropped. I hadn't even thought about that. After that outburst, he probably wouldn't even consider me anymore.

"To me, it sounds like you have two options," he said when I didn't reply, "you can either marry whoever it is he wants you to and possibly become the heir, or you can propose to Vivian and give it up,"

I thought about it. Becoming the heir was the one thing I had been focused on for practically my entire life. It was the reason I did everything.

But…Vivian is so important to me. Ever since she stumbled into my life she has been slowly changing me, and I can't say it's been for the worse. I didn't even have to think about what decision I was going to make. It was already perfectly clear.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. I snapped out of my daydream and looked at him, "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to have to go propose to her. I won't be happy if I don't," I said.

"You're making the right choice," he said after a moment, "My grandmother was the same way about Haruhi. Naturally, she didn't approve. After I told her that we were in a relationship, she threatened to disown me if I tried to pursue her further. I did what you're going to do and stood my ground until she finally relented, and it worked." He beamed with happiness

"Are you really going to propose to Haruhi?" I asked him.

"Of course, but I want to do it after she's done with school, considering how important her education is to her. I'm a patient man, I can wait." He said. I smiled at his sincerity. Even though he had a tendency to be dense sometimes, he really did have a good heart.

The grandfather clock chimed, signaling that it was already 12 in the afternoon. "I'd better get going," I said, "Thank you for talking with me."

"Anytime, Mon Ami," he said with a smile. I shook my head gave a small smirk as I left.

I found my driver waiting for me as I went outside. "I wish to go back home please," I said to him.

"Of course," he opened the door for me and proceeded to go into his own. He drove at a less frantic pace this time, probably sensing that whatever ailed me had been settled. I was no longer nervous about confronting my father. In fact, I was looking forward to giving him a piece of my mind.

As soon as I got in the door, one of the maids came up to me. "Master Ootori requests your presence," she said.

I nodded and headed down the familiar hallway that led me to the oak door. I knocked loudly twice.

"Come in," He said.

"You requested to see me?" I asked coldly.

"Yes. I figured if you've made up your mind to reject my proposal, you might as well see who you're rejecting," He said. He threw a file folder onto the edge of his desk. He smiled and looked oddly amused, as if he knew some big secret I had yet to learn.

Hesitantly, I walked up to his desk and opened the folder. The letter had the stamp of the Sipat Merchant Trading Empire stamped on it. My eyes widened as I saw the girl's name that was mentioned in the arrangement. Vivian Sipat.

I looked at my father. "Y—you—" I stuttered.

"Yes. I knew about your little relationship with Vivian. I looked into it, and a union between our two companies would prove very profitable. I give you my blessing to propose to her," he said.

"I—I apologize father," I said looking at the floor in shame. I felt like a complete idiot. I guess this is why he looked so smug earlier.

"It's alright. You sometimes fail to realize that I was once your age. Although I may be stern, I do care for you and your siblings very much; as did your mother," A look of sadness swept over his features and I'm sure the same look was mirrored in my own. It was times like these that I saw my father _as a_ father and not just someone I needed to impress.

"I know father," I said tenderly, smiling softly at him, "thank you for your blessing. I won't disappoint you,"

"I don't doubt that for a second," he said. His eyes held a certain gentleness that I haven't seen in them since before my mother died. I gave another smile before leaving his office, softly shutting the door behind me.

"I love you father," I whispered when the door was shut.

***3rd person POV

After Kyoya left, Yoshio Ootori sat in sadness remembering his late wife, a single tear running down his face. He wanted the best for his sons, but sometimes he felt like they forgot he was actually their father. They were constantly at each other's throats to become the heir…it was more like a competition than a family. He knew that if his wife was still alive, things would be so much different.

"I love you Kyoya, my son," he said almost inaudibly.

***Back to Kyoya's POV!

Now that I was free to propose to Vivian, I had to start formulating a plan. I definitely wanted to wait until graduation. And what about the arrangement that my father told me about? Should I tell her about that?

If I told her, she might think that I was just doing this for the sake of becoming the heir. I think I'll just wait until the time is right…

Graduation.

**A/N: Hopefully you liked this chapter. I'm not really sure if the way I wrote Yoshio's character would be considered OOC…I'd like to think that he loves his sons, but if you think differently, sorry. I should have the next chapter out soon! Thanks for reading. Reviews make my day :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I know it's been a little while since I updated, and I'm so sorry. This update is going to be a little different. I wanted to take a momentary pause from the plot and focus on the main character. There's a time skip for this chapter and I'm going to introduce an even more significant time skip in the next plot centered chapter, so this is basically going to be the progression of Kyoya's character from his point of view. I have not given up on this story! I promise! Thank you to all the diligent readers who put up with my slow updates. Enjoy!**

Kyoya's POV

The last year at Ouran has changed me. I used to be cold and calculating, doing things for the benefit of myself alone. I knew exactly where I was going in life and exactly how to get there. There were never any unplanned moves, never any overlooked variables. Everything single detail had a part in my master plan, some causing chain reactions and some causing only one single outcome. I meticulously organized and researched my way through life; devoid of any real emotion. I smothered my insecurities with numbers and figures hoping that the success I was receiving would overshadow my shortcomings.

That was…until I met her. Vivian Sipat literally walked into my life by accident; a pure coincidence. She was that one variable that changed the whole game. Suddenly, the carefully balanced and planned out future fell apart. She brought to the table the one thing that I had never anticipated on ever experiencing; the one thing that would not have just one outcome; but many. She brought love. Every move she made dripped with effortless beauty. She captivated me, completely and utterly.

This made thing complicated to say the least. No longer would I have the luxury of knowing how things would end up. No amount of research could tell me what the outcome of falling in love would be, and for my carefully thought out plan, that was the greatest disadvantage. On an impulse, I entered into a relationship with her after only knowing her for a short time. I tried to convince myself early on that it would be better to end it, but I couldn't bring myself to. Every time I tried, one look from her warm hazel-brown eyes melted me.

Over the months with her, my whole world changed. My main focus was no longer myself. It was her. My plan came second to Vivian, and for some strange reason, I was completely at ease with that. I allowed more of my true self to show, something I had never done before. She comforted me when I needed her the most and accepted me as I was. I can't imagine a more perfect and kind-hearted person.

That brings me to now. It's the middle of our last year of high school. All I have been able to think about is spending the rest of my life with Vivian. I've been stressing about it ever since the meeting with my father. I want to tell Vivian about our pre-determined arranged marriage that he told me about, but if I do, I run the risk of her thinking that my feelings aren't sincere, and if I don't tell her, she could be mad about me keeping things from her.

I've already decided that I'm going to propose to her after graduation, but I don't know whether I should tell her before or after I propose. I love Vivian and I don't want to lose her because of a stupid mistake. I need to make sure that the choice I make won't cost me my chance at true love.

**A/N: So what did you think? I pretty much have an idea of when he will tell Vivian about the arrangement, but I would love to hear your input. I promise I take each and every one of my reviews into consideration. They really make my day. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This one's a conflict chapter, so watch out! And also there's a time skip! Enjoy! **

Kyoya POV

This school year's passed by so fast. One minute, we were enjoying our much needed summer vacation, and now, in the blink of an eye, here we were; 2 weeks before our high school graduation.

"KYOYA!" Tamaki shouted, inches from my face. "Are you even listening to me?"

I snapped out of my short daydream and looked back at Tamaki. "Of course I was listening," I said.

"Alright then, what did I say?" He asked skeptically.

"Umm…"

He cried his usual dramatic Tamaki tears. "I knew it! Mommy wasn't listening to me!" He yelled, running to sit in his little emo-corner. I sighed at his over the top behavior.

"He was asking you about your graduation plans," Haruhi said, "he wanted to make sure that the host club graduation party wouldn't interfere with any plans you might have,"

"Oh, well, I have plans for the evening of graduation, but that's about it." I said, thinking about my plan to propose to Vivian.

Tamaki jumped up from his corner, a bright and cheery smile on his face. "Perfect! Then I'll schedule the party for the day after!"

I rolled my eyes at his sudden change of mood. "What are we even doing for the host club graduation party?" I asked.

"We're going to have the entire school to ourselves and play hide and seek!" he said excitedly.

"Hide and seek?" I questioned, "Isn't that a little…childish?"

"It isn't just regular hide and seek," He said, "We're playing hide and seek with paintball guns!"

"Paintball guns?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, it was Hikaru and Karou's idea!" he said, "They wanted it to be a little more exciting."

I guess that didn't sound too bad…maybe a bit dangerous, but why not indulge Tamaki's whims just one more time? "Okay that sounds fine I guess," I said, pushing my glasses up my nose.

"THANK YOU KYOYA!" He yelled, locking me in a hug.

"You're welcome," I said awkwardly, trying my best to gently push him off me.

My phone started ringing and I could tell by the ringtone that it was my father. Something must be wrong because he rarely ever calls me during a meeting. Tamaki pulled away, allowing me to answer my phone.

"Hello Father." I answered, trying my best to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"Kyoya, I want you to invite Vivian to dinner tonight. Your sister is in town and she wants to meet her." He said. I let out the breath I was holding. At least it wasn't anything serious.

My stomach flipped. I still hadn't told her about the arrangement yet. "Okay, but please don't bring up the arrangement, I haven't told her yet."

"I won't say anything." He said. He sounded pretty sincere, so I felt a little more at ease,

"Okay I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone. "Tamaki, I have to go. Make whatever plans you need to. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you later!" He called. I left the host club room and began to dial Vivian's number. After a few rings she picked up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Vivian, do you want to come to dinner at my place tonight? My family wants to meet you." I said.

"Sure, when?" She asked.

"I can be at your house in a few minutes," I said, "Is that alright?"

"Yeah. See you in a few." She hung up the phone.

I got out to the car and gave my driver directions. The whole way there, I was thinking about how and when I was going to tell Vivian about the arrangement. I didn't know whether to tell her sooner or later because she could end up being angry either way. After a short time, we arrived at Vivian's house.

I got out and went to her door, knocking gently. She stepped out wearing a light purple dress that went down passed her knees with half of her hair pulled back.

"You look beautiful," I said.

A light blush appeared on her cheeks. "Thank you." I took her hand and led her to the car, opening her door for her. She thanked me and got in. Walking over to my side of the car I got in as well. She took my hand again.

"Do you think you're family will like me?" She asked. I noticed her hands were shaking a little. I fought the urge to laugh. She was so cute.

"Of course they will. It's mostly my sister that wants to meet you. She'll love you." I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"What about your…father?" she asked, her voice taking on a slightly more nervous tone.

"I think he'll like you," I said. _He already knows enough about you, _I thought bitterly, remembering the last conversation we had about Vivian.

"Master Ootori, we have arrived," the driver said. I got out and went around getting Vivian's door for her. She looked pretty pale and her knees shook slightly.

"Either way, I still love you and that's not going to change," I said, grasping her hand tightly. She smiled and walked with me to the door.

The minute we walked in, my sister, Fuyumi, attacked me with a hug. "Kyoya!" she yelled. I hugged back with my free hand and gave Vivian an apologetic glance. She met my eyes and gave a small smile.

She unclasped her arms from around me and gasped. "You must be Vivian! I'm Fuyumi, Kyoya's older sister. It's so nice to meet you," She held out her hand which Vivian gratefully accepted.

"It's nice to meet you too," Vivian said.

"Oh Kyoya, she's so pretty!" She said, earning a light blush from Vivian.

The maid came out and cleared her throat to get our attention. "Dinner is served." She said kindly, "please follow me."

We followed her out to our dining room and sat down. I took a seat next to Vivian and kept my hand attached to hers under the table.

My father walked in and introduced himself. "Hello, I am Yoshio Ootori, Kyoya's father. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

She stood and bowed respectfully. "It's an honor to meet you, Sir" she said formally.

My father smiled at her respectful gesture. "Thank you very much."

She sat down and I could have sworn I heard her let out a sigh of relief.

We started eating in comfortable silence, Fuyumi or my father occasionally asking Vivian questions. Somehow we ended up on the topic of our relationship.

"So how did you two meet?" Fuyumi asked excitedly.

"Well, I kind of stumbled into his club meeting one day and we got set up by the rest of his friends," Vivian said, laughing lightly at the memory.

"Aww that's so sweet! You must have been so relieved when you heard about the arrangement, huh?" She asked.

I dropped what I was eating as my heart and breathing stopped. Vivian looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face. "What arrangement?" she asked.

_Oh shit._

A/N: HEHEHE I'm evil! I promise I will have the next chapter out soon! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews make my day!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for being so evil yesterday! Enjoy!**

Kyoya POV

Vivian looked puzzled and confused. "What arrangement?" She asked.

_Oh shit._

I was internally cursing my sister. I never thought that she knew about it. Damn it! Why couldn't I have thought of this as an outcome? I am so screwed.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute Vivian?" I asked cautiously.

A look of worry and confusion crossed her features. She stood and walked with me out the front door.

"What was she talking about?" Vivian asked.

I took a deep breath. "Okay. Before I tell you any of this, I need you to promise me that you will hear me out until the end. Can you do that?" I asked seriously.

"Yes of course," she said, "should I be worried?"

"No, there's nothing to worry about," I said grabbing her hands. "Do you remember when we were stuck at that hotel last summer?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, a few weeks after we got back, I went to my father to ask permission to propose to you in the future," Her eyes widened a bit, but she continued to listen. "He told me that he already had someone that he had arranged for me to marry. Without listening to him, I blew up at him and stormed out. After I had calmed down a bit, I went back to convince him to let me marry you. He showed me who he had arranged for me to marry, and it turned out to be you. I was so afraid to tell you because I didn't want you to think that my feelings for you were fake."

At this point, her expression was blank. I panicked and started rambling. "Vivian please I love you so much! I didn't find out about the arrangement until after I fell in love with you. Please believe me; I wanted to marry you even before I found out about it!" I had never been this vulnerable in front of anyone. I looked at her to see how she was reacting. She stood silent for a moment and, to my surprise, started giggling.

"_That's _what you were worried about?" asked, "Why would I be angry?"

I was flooded with relief and happiness. I grabbed her by the shoulders and crashed my lips against hers. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pulled her tighter against me and deepened the kiss even further. I smiled slightly as I felt her arms go around my neck. I ran my tongue along her lips and they parted slightly, allowing me entrance. My hands squeezed her sides making her moan slightly. Our tongues danced together passionately, eliciting soft moans from both of us. The kiss seemed to go on forever until we realized our need for oxygen. Reluctantly, I broke the kiss, gasping for air as did she. Her face had the most beautiful scarlet blush on it and her slightly swollen lips were a perfect shade of pink.

"So, you're _not_ angry?" I asked hesitantly.

She smiled. "Of course not," she said, "but it was quite funny watching you ramble like that,"

I shot her a playful scowl and she laughed lightly. "Just out of curiosity though, what would you have done if I said I _was _angry?" She asked.

"I honestly have no idea. This was one outcome I simply didn't foresee," I said truthfully.

She gasped playfully. "You mean _the_ Kyoya Ootori didn't see something coming! How out of character!" She said dramatically.

"Well, when I'm with you, I tend to be out of character quite a bit," I said, pulling her into a hug.

"I hope that's a good thing," she said, still pressed against me.

I pulled away from her and took her hand. "It's a great thing," I said, walking her back inside.

As cliché as it sounds, a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

**A/N: Don't you just love the way I torture you? I bet most of you were expecting a lot more drama than that…they'll be more drama ahead, I promise. On a different note, I wanted your opinion on whether or not this story should have a lemon. If no one wants to read that, I won't add it. Hope to hear some feedback! Till next time! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the wait…I kinda needed a day to recollect my thoughts. Anyways…here's the next chapter; I hope you enjoy it! :D**

Kyoya POV

After about another hour and a half of talking and visiting (along with profuse apologies from Fuyumi) I left to take Vivian home. As we were getting in the car, her phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID and immediately got excited. She answered it happily, beginning to speak in a language I was not familiar with. I knew from the way she was talking that it was probably her grandmother and that she was probably speaking Tagalog. After about 2 minutes, she hung up. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Sorry that was my Nana. She told me that she and my grandpa are coming down for my graduation!" She said. A blush crept upon her cheeks. "Would you like to meet them? I mean if you don't that's fine, it's just that we've just been going out for quite a while now and I just met your family, so-" she rambled on.

I leaned in and placed a light kiss on her lips to stop her. "Vivian, it's okay. I would love to." I said softly. She smiled and leaned up against me.

"Thank you," she said, "they'll be coming tomorrow and will be staying with me, so if you want to come over tomorrow…"

"That's fine. Do you know what time?" I asked.

"Around 2. Their flight comes in at 1:30, so I should be back at my place by then." She said.

"Alright," the driver stopped in front of her house, "I'll walk you up." I met Vivian on the other side of the car and took her hand as we walked up to her front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said letting go of her hand and kissing her sweetly, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied.

After making sure she got in her house safely, I walked back to the car. Sitting alone in the backseat, the meeting I had tomorrow finally set in. I was going to meet Vivian's grandparents…and they could end up not liking me.

Now I knew how Vivian felt today. It truly is nerve-wracking. I really want to make a good impression, but if I didn't, who knows what could happen.

**Time Skip—The Next Day**

Vivian POV

It was finally time; I rented a car to pick them up in so that we wouldn't have to take the bus. Driving to the airport, I wondered how Kyoya was doing. He didn't really seem nervous yesterday, but he does tend to worry a lot. I pulled into the airport and followed the directions to get to where they would be coming out.

After about 10 minutes, people started coming out. They were the last ones out. I waved my hand frantically. "Nana! Grandpa!" I yelled. They spotted me and smiled, making their way towards me.

My nana was wearing a pink sundress that hugged her short petite form. Her gray-black hair was pulled back into her usual tight bun. My grandpa wore his usual faded jeans and a green polo shirt. His thin gray hair was combed back.

"Vivy!" My nana said, pulling me into a bear-hug. I gave my grandpa a hug as well, but he was less hyper than nana was.

"Are you ready to go? Kyoya will be at the house any minute," I said. I had told them about Kyoya through letters and phone calls, but I never told them his last name which is probably why they never said anything about the arrangement. Knowing them, they probably forgot.

"I'm interested to meet this boyfriend of yours. Is he cute?" Nana asked, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

My face lit up. "Yes," I replied shyly.

"Is he rich?" Grandpa asked.

My cheeks reddened even further. "Grandpa!"

"Just asking," he said laughing, holding up his hands in defense.

We pulled up to my apartment and got out. Kyoya was waiting by the door.

"Kyoya," He stood up immediately. His hands were trembling and he looked pretty pale, "I'd like you to meet my grandparents."

They walked up behind me and looked Kyoya over.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori, it's an honor to meet you," He said, bowing respectfully in front of them. I stifled a laugh; to think this is what I looked like yesterday.

"I'm Elizabeth and this is my husband, Joseph," Nana said back politely.

"Ootori?" Grandpa asked, "Aren't you one of Yoshio Ootori's sons?"

"Yes Sir," Kyoya said shakily, "If fact, I found out recently that there's an arrangement between Vivian and I,"

"Oh that's right!" Nana said, "We made that arrangement ages ago. I had almost forgot about it!"

"Why don't we go inside," I suggested. I opened the door and led them in.

"Oh, this is nice Vivy," Nana commented. She looked around at the spacious apartment. I know for a fact that she had her doubts about me living alone.

I sat down beside Kyoya and Grandpa took a seat across from him, studying him. I could tell that Kyoya was beyond nervous.

"What do you plan on doing after graduation?" Grandpa asked, cutting through the thick silence that had descended upon the living room.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Well being the third son, the odds aren't really in my favor for taking over my father's business, so I plan on going to medical school and becoming a doctor."

"Can I be absolutely certain that you can provide for Vivy?" he asked.

"Yes. You can be sure that I will provide for Vivian in every way," he said. His voice was sincere and didn't hold a single flicker of doubt or hesitance.

"Once last question," Nana said, "Do you love her? Or are you doing this to gain your father's favor?"

"I didn't find out about the arrangement until I talked to him about wanting to eventually propose to Vivian," he explained, "I was deeply in love with Vivian before the arrangement, and I am now," he took my hand in his and squeezed lightly. Nana smiled and looked at my grandpa expectantly.

"I approve," grandpa said. I felt Kyoya relax next to me.

After about an hour of talking, Kyoya excused himself to leave.

"I have to be getting home now," Kyoya said.

"I'll walk you out," I told him.

I led Kyoya out front where his driver was waiting.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the host club meeting," I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist.

"Okay. Love you," He said. He kissed me lovingly on the lips and pulled me into a warm hug. I leaned into him.

"Love you, too," I said with one last peck on the cheek.

He walked to his car and was driven away. I was beyond happy that my grandparents accepted Kyoya. Hopefully my grandpa didn't scare him too much…

**A/N: So what did you think? Sorry if there's any OOCness…I tried my best! I'll have the next chapter out soon! Reviews always make my day! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

Tamaki POV

"Tamaki!" I was headed toward the host club room when Kyoya yelled for me.

I turned to look at him and immediately wished I hadn't. He was a mess. His hair was disheveled, his shirt was buttoned crookedly, and he had dark circles under his eyes. If I didn't know any better I'd say he just woke from the dead.

"Kyoya, what happened?" I asked, concerned.

"I'll tell you when we get the club room," he said quietly.

This strange behavior is very out of character for Kyoya…which means whatever has him troubled has to do with Vivian. We walked to the room in awkward silence. I opened the door for him and sat down across from the couch where he took a seat.

"Now can you tell me why do you look like you just walked out of hell?" I asked. I was honestly concerned for him.

"I can't think of a good enough way to propose to Vivian," he said, his shoulders slumping forward in defeat, "I researched all night and came up empty handed. You have to help me Tamaki! I want to propose to her after graduation."

"Do you know how you want to do it? A walk in the park, midnight picnic, romantic dinner…" I rattled off some ideas for him.

"A walk in the park sounds nice; maybe on the school grounds…" he mused.

"Morning boss," Hikaru said as he strolled in the host club room. Karou followed behind him and caught a glimpse of Kyoya.

"What happened to you, Kyoya-sempai?" He asked.

"Hikaru, Karou," I called, after seeing that Kyoya was ignoring Karou's question, "we need to help Kyoya plan a romantic walk on the school grounds so that he can propose to Vivian!" I said enthusiastically.

"I should have known Vivian had something to do with it," Hikaru remarked.

"Are you guys in?" I asked.

"You can count on us!" They said in unison.

I gave a triumphant smile to Kyoya, but silently, I was praying that we would be able to pull this off in the week we had left before graduation.

**A/N: This was just a teaser chapter for the chapter after next...the next chapter will be the actual graduation, and then the chapter after that will pick up where this one left off. Hopefully that doesn't cause confusion. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello all! I now present to you the next installment of this Earl Grey tea fueled story! As mentioned in the last chapter, this is the graduation! Enjoy!**

Kyoya POV

It was finally here. Graduation.

I was more stressed out than I'd ever been. Tonight was the night I would propose to Vivian. Today was also the day I graduated from high school, but that took a distant second on my list of things to think about.

Just last week I was given permission to marry the girl of my dreams, and just a few days ago, I entrusted the most idiotic—albeit romance-savvy—person with planning my proposal. Everything was happening so quickly; it was hard to keep up.

"KYOYA!" Fuyumi yelled, her angry and frustrated face merely inches from mine, "I've been trying to get you attention! You need to get ready for graduation!"

"Alright," I said, "what first?"

She threw a zipped garment bag at me. "Get your suit on, we only have 2 hours until you have to be there!"

Throwing the garment bag over my shoulder, I went to my room to get changed. _I wonder what Vivian's doing right now…_

Vivian POV

"There! All done!" Haruhi said triumphantly after helping me zip up my dress.

I looked at my reflection in the full length mirror in front of me. The dress that Haruhi helped me with was a deep forest green, floor length dress. It was strapless and billowy with a small black sash tied into a bow just below the bust. My hair was curled and I wore just a bit of mascara.

"How do I look?" I asked Haruhi. I turned to face her. Her father helped her get ready a few hours before. She wore a pink dress that had very short sleeves and was floor-length like mine. Her hair was the same as it always was and she wore a little more makeup than I did.

"You look amazing! Kyoya's going to love it!" she said.

My face fell. Kyoya has been acting strange lately. Ever since the meeting with my grandparents last week, we've barely spoken. The last time we talked was when he asked me to wait for him after the ceremony. Every time I see him, he looks so stressed out. Maybe my grandparents scared him too much…

"Vivian, are you okay?" Haruhi asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

I looked at her and smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Kyoya. He's so tense all the time. What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

"Don't be silly. Of course Kyoya wants to be with you. I've known Kyoya for a while now and I've never seen him care for anyone the way he cares for you. He's probably just stressed out about graduation," she said.

"Thanks Haruhi," I said, pulling her into a hug.

Hopefully she's right…

Third Person POV

Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, Hikaru, Karou, and Vivian stood in front of the school waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Tama-chan! Kyo-Chan!" Honey called. He walked toward them with Mori close behind.

"Honey-sempai!" Tamaki greeted enthusiastically, "You made it!"

"Of course we made it!" He looked around at everyone else gathered here and looked puzzled. "I thought Haruhi-chan, Hikaru-chan, and Karou-chan weren't graduating until next year?"

"We finished earning our credits early, so we graduate today," Haruhi said.

"That's great! Now you'll all graduate together!" he squealed.

"All graduating students, please report to the main hall; the ceremony is about to begin," a voice from the loudspeaker announced.

Everyone made their way to the main hall and had to get into alphabetical order. The ceremony began with a speech from the principal.

"Congratulations to all of the graduating students. It has been an honor having all of you at this school. I wish you all well in your future endeavors," he said, "Let the ceremony begin!"

"Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi stepped up and shook the principal's hand. She took her diploma and stood with the other's that had already received theirs.

"Hikaru Hitachiin," He repeated the same process as Haruhi and smiled proudly as he got his diploma.

"Karou Hitachiin," Again, he stepped up and took his diploma, smiling as widely as his brother had.

"Kyoya Ootori," Kyoya looked nervous as he stepped up to the stage. His knees were visibly shaking and his palms were sweaty. After fumbling with his diploma, he stood next to his fellow students.

"Vivian Sipat," She walked gracefully to the stage and accepted her diploma with a bright smile on her face.

"Tamaki Suoh," He walked up and received his diploma, beaming from ear to ear. He practically ran to stand next to his classmates.

After a few more names, the ceremony ended. Everyone had filed out, leaving Kyoya and Vivian in the main hall. Vivian looked scared as Kyoya approached her.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Kyoya asked kindly, holding out his hand as an invitation.

"Sure," Vivian said, taking his outstretched hand. Butterflies flurried in her stomach as they made their way out to the gardens.

**A/N: So…what did you think? Sorry if the ceremony was a little redundant. I know that there are other students besides them, but I'm just lazy and didn't feel like putting other character names in. Please don't hate me! Anyways, till next time! Reviews make my day! :D**


End file.
